


the man who can't be moved

by jpnxjcs



Series: a valentine 'dies praecipua [1]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, stelljun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: making mistakes was a part of the recipe for a relationship. but, sometimes, it can be too much and break the couple apart. but not Sejun. no, he was gonna wait for Stell. no matter how long it takes.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/SB19, Justin De Dios & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Series: a valentine 'dies praecipua [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	the man who can't be moved

* * *

How long had it been since he lived in this state? Hair in clumps and sticking out in all directions, dark circles evident beneath his now dull-looking brown eyes, sulking in his bedroom whilst wearing the same shirt he did two ( _or was it three?_ ) nights ago?

Sejun honestly doesn’t remember.

He had been like this for a couple of days as far as he was aware. His reason why?

Oh, it's nothing, really. It's just his boyfriend of a year had left him after an argument. Yeah, nothing too big. Nope. Not at all.

The twenty-five years old male sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

_Paulo, you dumb fuck, you're not gonna get anywhere like this!_

_No wonder Stell left you. You're such an idiot._

At his remarks on himself, as if on cue, tears clouded his vision and soon fell down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around himself, pulling his knees up to his chest as he silently sobbed.

He wasn’t even aware when the door opened or when Justin almost instantly pulled him into his arms to hug him.

He appreciated the fact that Justin was there for him, he really does. 

But see, the thing is, his body, his heart craved a different pair of arms.

Long, slender, and smooth arms that smelt of strawberries and soothed him whenever he felt down and upset.

Arms that he believed would no longer hold him and keep him safe.

_Just accept it, Paulo. Stell doesn’t love you anymore._

As Justin's fingers combed through his hair, he sobbed harder and pulled the younger closer, as if his life depended on it.

.-.

“Good morning,” the younger greeted him. “Did you sleep well?” Justin held him the night before until he finally fell asleep.

The younger had cleaned his apartment, throwing out spoiled food and bottles of soda, changing the sheets and covers of his bed and furniture.

When he woke up, his room was spotless and a fresh pair of clothes laid on the bottom corner of his bed.

“Y-yeah. I'm so sorry you had to see that.” The younger smiled and waved his hand briefly, dismissing the older's apology.

“Don't apologize.”

“You didn’t have to clean my apartment.” The younger let out a short chuckle and waved his hand again, smiling at him.

“It's nothing, _kuya_ , really. I'm actually kind of glad I went here. I _was_ planning on inviting you for dinner but then I saw you.. crying, so.. nonetheless, don't be guilty.

“I chose this, remember? I chose to stay here with you rather than go with mama and our other siblings abroad.”

“You never did tell me why you did that. You could've had more opportunities there than here with me.”

“I wanted to be with the brother that meant to me the most. Don't get me wrong, I love our other brothers and Denise and Alex, but you're the one who I can't live without.

“You were always there for me, even when I didn’t believe in myself. And now, it's my turn to be here with you.”

Paulo sighed, smiling at him. “Thanks, little bro. I owe you one.”

“Actually, we're even. Remember freshman year?” Paulo laughed, for the first time in days, as he recalled their comedic, cringey first year in highschool.

“Oh my god, yes. What the hell were we thinking?”

“Probably that we were cool.” Justin laughed, the sound sending a warm, home-y feeling to his chest.

He loved his little brother to death, and was glad that he wasn’t alone at his worst moments.

“I don't want to be a total downer, but, what now?” He actually stopped and thought for a minute about his plan.

He had known Stell for five years and knew him through and through. He knew what to and not to do when he was upset.

“It's gonna hurt but he needs time. He hates being hogged and pressured, especially when we fight.”

“How long?”

“As long as he needs to.”

And boy, was he gonna fulfill that promise.

Because that's exactly what he did. He patiently waited for Stell. Where? In their favourite café.

_Cornelia est Café._

This was where they first went together when Paulo approached Stell after a performance.

This café was the home of their first date. Their first kiss. The very time Stell had finally said yes to being his boyfriend.

The café was a home to a lot of their memories. Both good, and bad.

It was special to them, to _him_.

“Good morning, kuya. The usual?” Ken asked him. Ken was a worker there and is Justin's shy boyfriend.

He loved Ken like a brother and often treated him and Justin to meals and road trips.

“The usual.” He smiled after giving his payment, sitting at his usual table.

Minutes after he sat down, another figure sat on the seat opposite his, wearing a black longsleeved polo with the two top buttons undone.

“Hi there. Paulo, I assume?” Paulo looked up from his book, nearly doing a double-take once he saw the other person.

He had raven, no doubt natural, black hair and skin he believed was as smooth as porcelain. His eyes expressed so much feelings and emotions, almost hypnotizing him as he stared.

“If I was a candle, I'm sure I'd have melted already.” The beautiful stranger teased, chuckling. Paulo's eyes widened and he cleared his throat, unable to hide the tint of pink in his cheeks.

“S-sorry about that. It's just.. you..” he trailed off, waving his hand in a circle in front of the stranger's face.

He laughed again, his cheeks painted with a beautiful rosy colour that reminded Paulo of Stell.

He sighed.

He missed Stell. Badly.

_I wonder how he is?_

“I get that a lot. How in the world am I so pale when almost everybody in my family has that beautiful caramel colour? I don't really get it either.

“But.. it would make sense, I guess.” Curiosity came over him as he slightly tilted his head in an angle, as if contemplating what the other had meant.

“If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you mean?”

“Well.. I am adopted.”

“Oh.”

“I'm Josh, by the way. Felip's brother.” As if on cue, the younger walked over to their table with Paulo's order, blushing when Josh had said his real name.

“Kuya..” he whined, cheeks flushed. Josh laughed again, gently poking the younger's side.

“Huh. How come you never told me about an older brother, _Felip_?” He teased, also poking the younger's side as the latter swatted it away.

“You never asked,” he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. “Please don't embarrass me.” He added, glaring at his brother.

His glare reminded Paulo of an adorable bunny that was cornered by a predator. The thought had caused him to chuckle, shaking his head.

“Penny for a thought?” Josh asked, smiling.

“Nothing, just.. your brother reminded me of an annoyed bunny.” And with that, Josh too, had chuckled.

“The only time that we look alike. You should see me, though. I'm a real work of art when I'm annoyed.” Paulo chuckled, shaking his head.

“Hey, I made you laugh. That's a first.” Paulo smiled at him.

“Your coffee's gonna go cold.”

“Have we been talking that long?” he asked with a laugh, sipping his warm coffee.

“I guess we have.” They talked more after that, easily enjoying each other's company.

“I uh.. I had a great time.” Paulo muttered as they began to part ways.

“Me too. I'm glad I could make you smile. Even just for a few hours. Oh, hey Cee.” He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead, smiling when her cheeks flushed a light rose colour.

“ _Huy. Nakakahiya naman sa kasama mo_.” she mumbled, softly smacking his chest.

“No, no. It's okay. Um.. Paulo.” He held his hand out and smiled as she shook it, not missing the look of love and longing in Josh's eyes.

“Aicee.”

“Have you been together for a long time?” the couple smiled and Aicee held up her left hand, letting Paulo's eyes fall on the simple gold ring on her ring finger.

“We got married three years ago. Simple wedding, really.”

“It must've been great, though. With the two of you being life-bound that day.”

“Hmm.. it was. Unless you count Josh nearly tripping on our first official dance.” Josh's brows furrowed before he chuckled, playing with his wife's hair.

“In my defense, the floor was slippery.”

“But that’s not what we were talking about. Point is, Paulo, this will happen to you too. You'll get a chance to be married to the person you love the most.”

“You really believe that?” Paulo found himself ask. The couple smiled at each other and looked back at him, nodding.

“Don't you?” a voice asked from behind him. He froze in his spot, unable to believe what he was hearing.

_Surely it can't be.. right?_

“Stell?” he whispered, not turning around in fear of his emotions slipping from his fingertips.

“ _Cul, we should leave na_.” Aicee whispered to her husband, giving Sejun one last smile before walking away.

“Turn around, Pau.” Stell mumbled, his deep voice warming the ice that filled and froze his body.

It seemed wrong, but he shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly as Stell's arms wrapped around him.

“Pau, sorry. I'm so sorry that I left you. I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry.” Stell whispered in his ear, hugging him from behind as the tears finally fell from his eyes.

He turned around and buried his head in the taller's chest, letting out soft sobs as he let himself melt in his once lover's arms.

_Oh God, am I dreaming? This isn't real, is it?_

“Shit, it's raining. I'm so sorry for this, baby.” He moved his arm around the smaller’s back and picked him up, hooking his arm behind his knees as he half-ran back to his apartment.

He opened the door and turned the lights on without any struggle whatsoever whilst still carrying his shivering lover in his arms.

Paulo kept silent. He never uttered a sentence, or even a word, and the only sounds he made were whines due to the coldness of the rain that had soaked the two of them.

“I.. I still have some of your clothes. You should take a bath.” Stell mumbled, placing his neatly folded clothes and a towel on the corner of the table.

He stared at Stell's retreating back before sighing and grabbing what he needed to freshen himself up.

He took a hot shower, letting the water soothe and relax his muscles.

He finished his bath in fifteen minutes, not wanting to spend too much time in the bathroom to avoid suspicious.

The thought, though, made him want to smack himself in the head.

_Why the hell would Stell be suspicious? You're having a bath for fuck's sake!_

After dressing himself, he stepped out, head nearly colliding with the wall if it wasn’t for Stell who whisked him away before he could hurt himself.

“You really need to watch where you're going.” Stell mumbled, leading him to the bed.

“Sleep. You look like you need it.” Paulo shook his head, wrapping the thick duvet around himself as he gestured for Stell to sit.

“You.. you really waited, didn’t you? You always waited there despite being unsure that I'd be there or not.”

“I love you.” Paulo whispered, loud enough for Stell to hear. The latter shook his head gently pushing him down the bed.

“Sleep, Paulo. Dream happy dreams.” 

As he slipped into unconsciousness, images of his one true love filled his thoughts, effectively giving his dreams a vibrant, uplifting colour.

.-.

_Five years later.._

“Uy, kuya Stell. Same order?” Ken asked, smiling.

“As always. Although, you really should not be working. _Hindi mo pa ba kabuwanan_?”

“ _Hindi pa naman po. Next month pa_.” Stell nodded, handing him his payment.

Just after five minutes, Ken arrived with his order, smiling before walking back to the counter.

He was just about to take a sip of his coffee when in ran two little kids around the age of nine, heading right towards him.

“Papa! We're back!” he stood up to greet them, wrapping his arms around the two of them as he laughed and kissed their hair.

“June Mylene and Theodore Mark Nase-Ajero, I can swear that you two will cause my decapitation.” A panting Paulo gasped out as he held the door open.

Stell laughed and kissed his husband’s forehead, giving his kiss a tender caress before turning his attention back to their kids.

 _Their kids_.

It felt _amazing_ to say that. 

After Stell had brought him home, they spent a week apart, reconciling with their thoughts and feelings.

Paulo had agreed for them to be in a relationship again, with the promise of taking everything slow.

It felt as if they were doing it all for the first time. Every little thing felt new, even the feeling of each other's lips was a new, foreign sensation.

Paulo had gotten a job offer the year after that. The pay was good, but it required him to fly to the United States.

Thankfully, Stell didn’t stop him from doing so, and instead encouraged him. And just a few months later, Paulo had called him to say that he met the most beautiful babies in the world.

June Mylene was five years old when Paulo had met her and her brother. She was older by two hours, and was unfortunately colour blind. Meanwhile, Theodore Mark was mute. The last time they had heard a sound from him, was when their mother had given birth to them.

He cried for the last time, and hours later, no sound was heard from him anymore.

But Paulo and Stell loved them both dearly despite their flaws. They themselves can't really be called or described as perfect, so, who were they to judge their children?

“How was California, June? Did you enjoy the sun?” Stell asked, just as Josh, Aicee and Joanne Constantine arrived.

Theodore waved hi to the teenager, hugging her around the waist.

“Can I tell Papa about our trip, Daddy?” June asked Paulo, reaching for his hand.

“Of course, baby girl.” Justin sat Theodore on his lap as they all waited in anticipation.

“It was amazing, Papa! There were so many people, and the sun, and they also served fruits..” as his daughter continued talking, Stell couldn’t help but smile.

He felt content as he stared at his small, but extended family.

_Please don't let anything ruin this.._


End file.
